world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorn Domain
Scorn Domain While some gods are friendly, hopeful, and generous, others show disdain and disgust at the pitiful wretchedness that they survey. Momus, of the Greek pantheon, was thrown from the heavens for mocking the other gods, while deities of other pantheons that rule over strife, war, chaos, law, and conflict of any kind could potentially include scorn as one of their domains. Often, these gods are vengeful and petty, willing to grant power to mortals that please them in exchange for unwavering service and loyalty. Followers of these gods lead armies and theocracies with an iron fist, seek to tear down the temples of false gods, or desire terrible revenge for a perceived slight to their esteemed personage. Scorn Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st bane, hellish rebuke 3rd hold person, suggestion 5th bestow curse, vampiric touch 7th banishment, elemental bane 9th dominate person, seeming Bonus Cantrip When you choose this domain at 1st level, you learn the ruin cantrip if you do not already know it. Disdainful Request Also at 1st level, your god grants you the power to see the weaknesses in others, and to order them to act in your defense. You can use a bonus action to instruct one ally you can see to make an attack against a target you can see. The ally can use their reaction to move up to their speed and make the attack. Alternatively, you can demand they defend themselves, enabling the ally to take the Dodge action as a reaction. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier, and these uses recover whenever you finish a long rest. Channel Divinity: Imperious Command At 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity feature to force your inferiors to obey your divine proclamations. As an action, you can cast command without expending a spell slot. You can choose to expend a spell slot of 2nd level or higher when using this feature to cast command at that spell level. When you cast this spell using this feature, you can issue two separate commands to the target, one after another. For example, you could demand that the creature to "Approach" then "Grovel" once it arrives. These commands are all followed during the same turn in the order they are given. Deny the Weak At 6th level, you refuse to be harmed by those you consider to be beneath you and anathema to your faith. Whenever you are attacked, you can use your reaction to force your attacker to make a Charisma saving throw against your cleric spell save DC. If they fail, the damage you would suffer from their attacks is halved until the end of the current turn. Potent Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Spiteful Demand At 17th level, your scorn is heard in every whisper of your breath. Whenever you use your Imperious Command feature to cast command, the range of the spell increases to 120 feet, you can target twice as many creatures as you could normally, and can issue three commands in succession. For example, if you cast the spell using a 3rd level spell slot, you could target six creatures and command them to "Approach. Drop. Grovel."